The Doctor and The Professor
by angels-stole-my-police-box
Summary: Professor Lily Atherthon's world was about to be turned upside down by a meteor bound for earth; it contents destined for her. Hot on its heels are the Doctor and some unwelcome visitors. Everything she holds dear is up for questioning and is her life really her own.
1. Chapter 1

**_Please note that I do not own The Doctor or the TARDIS and UNIT. They are property of the BBC. The other characters and worlds are all mine._**

**_Enjoy reading and leave a comment._**

**_Thank you xxx_**

_'Breaking news. A meteor has struck just outside Battersea. At just after 8.03pm the fireball was seen heading for London. Astronomers had been tracking it for a few days and deemed it to be stable and of small enough size to not cause any widespread damage. Police have cordoned off the area and are awaiting further instructions from Hazard Control and the armed forces.'_

"Did you hear that Lily?" Mark shouted over his shoulder. There was no answer.

"Lily come take a look. Could be aliens!"

"Which linen is better for the tables do you think. White or Ivory?" Mark sighed.

"I thought you were having the night off?" he said warmly as he got up from the sofa and tried to stifle a laugh at the sight he saw before him.

Lily was unaware of his amusement as she currently had her nose in a swatch book. Over each of her shoulders were swathes of fabric so long they seemed to cover her body like a toga. Her glasses were threatening to fall off the end of her nose and her hair had given up on being in a neat pony tail some time ago.

"Is there really any difference in white and ivory? I think I've looked at so many of these damn things I might have snow blindness." she smirked looking up to see Mark laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Have you seen yourself you look like a mummy." he walked over and took the book from her.

"Oh God! This bloody exhibition will be the death of me." frustrated she pulled the material off herself and threw it over the back of the sofa.

"Now there's my girl." Mark grinned as he walked towards her. He took off her glasses and carefully put them on the table. Brushing a strand of hair from her face he looked into her dazzling green eyes.

"You are working too hard." he scolded.

Lily laid her hands on his chest as Mark drew closer.

"I think people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones Detective." he laughed putting his hands on her hips.

"You got me on that one." he breathed next to her ear.

Lily shivered and rested her head on his shoulder. Kissing her gently on the neck he stood back to look at her. She was exhausted.

"I am going to make you some hot chocolate and you my lady are going to get into bed."

"I just need to get ..." Mark pressed a finger to her lips.

"No arguments. Get into bed." Lily pouted but he wasn't backing down.

With a sigh she turned to go to the bedroom when Mark proceeded to slap her across the behind.

"Oi!" she giggled.

_Her lungs burnt. She gasped for air. The smell of burning all around her. She tried to cry out but no one came. People were running and screaming. Where was her mother? She stumbled outside. Men were burning down the houses. Men were hurting the other people, they were screaming. All alone she was all alone. She started to scream..._

"Lily!" Lily felt strong arms circle her. "Lily baby shhh... I'm here it's just a dream."

She was sat bolt upright in bed; shaking, tears streaming down her face. Mark held her against his chest until she calmed down. Exhausted she sunk back into the bed. Mark let her nestle into him and stroked her hair until she was asleep.

Lily was awake before the alarm. She stretched her tired limbs. Mark was sleeping soundly next to her. His strawberry blonde hair mussed; he looked so peaceful. Quietly she climbed out of bed and changed into her running clothes. As she left the bedroom she planted a gentle kiss on his head. He stirred slightly and went back to sleep.

The air was crisp that morning. Autumn was on it's way. The trees had already started to turn their colours and drop. Lily rubbed her hands together as she finished her stretches. Turning on her mp3 player she began her morning run.

It was peaceful in the park. She seemed to be the only one around. Running helped her mind rest. The only thoughts she had were 'which way now' and 'how fast'. The music washed over her and calmed the rest of the business in her head. Mark was right she had been working too hard. The exhibition was only a week away and was her platform to be noticed. Working at the Natural History Museum had always been a passion of hers. After years of university she had become a Professor of Symbology. She started at the museum as an intern and was now in charge of some of the museum's more interesting pieces. Smiling to herself she rounded the last corner only to be met by armed guards.

Slowing to a stop she looked at the guards. A woman dressed in uniform came to the fore.

"Professor Atherton?" she asked.

"Umm yes." Lily said somewhat nervously.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your morning workout but my name is Captain Alice Harrison I'm with the United Intelligence Task Force." she said authoritivley showing her ID. She seemed no more than 30. Her hair scraped from her face into a military bun. Her uniform seemed a little to big for her small frame.

"How can I help you Captain?" Lily proceeded to do her warm down exercises.

"We would like you to accompany us if it's convenient?"

"And if it's not?"

"Then I would be forced to take you anyway under arrest!"

"Under arrest I haven't done anything." Lily felt her heart sink.

"You are needed as a matter of national security and failure to do so can result in arrest!" the guards who had been standing quietly on the sidelines seemed to surround her.

"Well in that case it doesn't look like I have much choice then does it." she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Thank you." the captain said motioning to the vehicles behind them.

"Can I at least get a shower and change first?"

Lily watched as the city flashed in front of her. She fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. They hadn't let her go home to change. The inside of the jeep was silent except for the buzzing and crackling of radios.

"Where exactly are we going and what do you need me for?" she asked.

Silence.

"At least have the decency to tell me why I'm here?" the Captain turned slightly in her seat.

"You are a Professor of Symbology are you not?"

"Yes."

"We have symbols for you to decipher."

"Why me? There are other people out there." Lily asked frustrated.

"You have come highly recommended."

"Recommended? By who exactly?"

The Captain turned back in her seat and once again silence fell.

Feeling uneasy she put her hands in her pockets to keep them warm and felt her mobile phone. She took it out and looked at it. 3 missed calls from Mark. Damn he was probably wondering where she was. Thinking of him she toyed with the locket around her neck. He had given it to her as a present at Christmas. It was a simple silver heart.

_'To remind you that you will always have my heart and wherever you are I'm always with you.'_

She smiled to herself and sat back and hoped that she would be back home with him soon.

Mark paced around the apartment. Where was she? She wasn't there when he'd awoken. Why the hell wasn't she answering her phone? Stopping in front of the television he noticed the news was still covering the meteor site. The army had arrived. He stood for some moments watching things unfold. The sound of his phone cut through the commentary.

"Detective Robson."

"Sorry to disturb you lover boy but you're wanted." Mark sighed.

"For what exactly?"

"We need a team over at Battersea. That meteor is causing no end of trouble and we need to know what's going on. All sorts of U.F.O nutters are flocking to it."

"So you want me for crowd control?"

"No I want you to round up all the little green men!" the older man shouted.

"The army are already there what do they need us for?" Mark turned back to the story unfolding on the screen.

As the camera panned round quickly Mark saw something that chilled him to the bone.

"Ok boss I give in I'm on my way!" he said closing his phone.

Slowly he moved closer to the screen and rewound the footage. When he had found the right place he played it again. He gasped; he was right. Nestled in the background amongst the tents and equipment stood a blue police box. Mark ran his fingers through his unruly curls and grabbed his jacket and ran out of the door.

The jeep came to a stop at the meteor site. She stepped out into the brisk autumn air once more. The site was a hive of activity. In the distance she could make out reporters trying to get pictures and gain access through the cordon.

"This way Professor." the Captain called. Lily dutifully followed.

At the center of the whole camp was a imposing central operations trailer. The Captain lead the way up the steps and opened the door and motioned for Lily to go in. Inside was warm at least. It housed wall to wall computer terminals. Various UNIT members buzzed around checking readings. A bank of monitors littered the far wall displaying various time zones and pictures being beamed from the crater. Lily stood amazed by all the technology.

"Ahh Professor Atherton so glad you could join us." the tall gentleman extended his hand to her. He seemed older than the Captain. His demeanour that of a man who never suffered fools gladly.

"This is Major Pritchett he's in charge of the mission."

Lily took his hand and shook it purposefully.

"I'm sorry Major but you didn't give me a lot of choice!" she smiled sarcastically.

"Well I can only apologise for the circumstances of our meeting. As you can see we have somewhat of a situation on our hands." he said gesturing to the monitors.

"That you have; but excuse me if I don't understand my part in all of this. I deal with symbols and their meaning not bits of space rock." The Major made to speak but the phone ringing to his right stopped him.

"Excuse me." he apologised and picked up the receiver.

"Yes she's just arrived... I was just briefing her...What right away but she hasn't got clearance yet... Ok ok I will bring her in." The Major roughly replaced the handset.

"Well I'm sorry to cut our little tour short but it seems our Chief Science Advisor is dying to meet you."

It was clear from the tone of his voice that whoever was on the other end of the phone had riled him.

"Follow me."

Detective Mark Robson climbed out of the car to be met by a throng of journalists. He sighed and waded through them to get to the guard at the cordon. He showed his badge and ducked under the tape. He stood for a moment to get his bearings and then headed in the general direction of where the police box could be.

Major Pritchett pulled back a piece of tarpaulin and motioned for Lily to go in. It seemed like they were in a giant marquee. There were people in lab coats dashing around with clipboards; others were pouring over readouts at various terminals. As they walked further in Lily rounded one of the many spotlamps to peer into the crator. It was probably the size of a family car. The earth was scorched and she could smell burnt grass. The Major had gone off to fetch someone so she knelt to take a closer look. That's when she heard it.

Music.

A tune she had never heard before. She looked around to see if the others heard it; no one reacted. Lily strained to hear it better. It was soothing and seemed to fill her senses. She could taste it, smell it as well as hear it. It was like a warm blanket had been draped around her shoulders. She felt comfortable and almost sleepy. It was calling to her; whatever it was it wanted her to find it.

"Professor? Professor?" the Major asked placing a concerned hand on her shoulder.

This seemed to snap Lily out of her daydream.

"God sorry I... I don't know what happened." she said shakily.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes... I think so. Must have tuned out there for a minute." she said getting to her feet. The Major studied her face for a moment.

"Well. Professor Lily Atherton let me introuduce our Chief Science Advisor..."

The man stepped forward offering his hand.

"Oh please; just call me Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

Lily shook his hand warmly.  
"It's wonderful to meet you Professor." the Doctor said putting his hands behind his back and rocking back on his heels.  
"Do I know you?" Lily asked. She looked him up and down.  
He was average height, a mop of chestnut brown hair that seemed to have a life of its own, his clothes could only be described as shabby chique, converse trainers and the most amazing brown eyes. Eyes that seemed to be searching her very soul.  
"No I don't believe we've met."  
"It's just that you recommended me and I was wondering how you knew me?"  
"Oh I've been following your progress for some time Professor.''  
Something about that last statement made Lily uneasy.  
"You're 27. Originally from Lancaster but now living in London. You graduated at Oxford with honours. You've been working at the Natural History museum for 3 years now. You hate cats and brussels sprouts and you once cut off one of your pigtails because you were bored." Lily was dumbfounded.  
"How the hell..."  
"I think that you should bring the Professor up to speed don't you Doctor?" Major Pritchett interjected.  
"Yes, yes of course." the Doctor bounded past them and towards the crator closely followed by the Major.  
Lily stood rooted to the spot. How could he possibly know those things? What else did he know? Something about him scared her.  
"Lily come on I need your opinion on this!" the Doctor shouted.  
Pushing her fears away she joined them.

The Doctor took her hand as she descended into the crator. He lead her towards the object.  
"I think I'm going to need my hand back now Doctor." Lily said with a nervous smile.  
"Oh yes, sorry." he said letting go.  
The crator held a sleek black oval shaped object. The outer shell was highly polished so much so that they could see their reflection.  
"There are no obvious signs of damage as it entered the earth's atmosphere. All radiation signs are normal and there doesn't seem anyway to gain access into it." the Major called down from his vantage point at the crators edge.  
"Hmmm how about thermal imaging?" the Doctor asked.  
"Can't penetrate it."  
Lily gazed at it. Where had it come from?  
"The symbols are at the tip Professor." the Major said pointing towards the top end.  
"Thanks." she moved around the Doctor to take a look.  
She looked at the symbols in front of her. They were like nothing she had seen before. She wracked her brains to see any resemblance to any dialects current or past but she found none.  
"So Professor what's the verdict?" the Doctor had come to stand behind her and was peering over her shoulder.  
Lily flinched a little at his close proximity.  
"The way the symbols are displayed it would appear to be some kind of message. I don't recognise any of them. May I take a picture and maybe look through my research material back at the museum Major?"  
"I'm sorry that won't be possible this is classified information. I will have one of the Corporals take you to the museum to get your reference material so that you may work here."  
"Sorry Major but I am not one of your little team and you asked me for my help remember; so if you want my continued support you will let me get my own things at my leisure. All I ask is for a lift back to my flat. As you may not have noticed I am still in my running clothes and I haven't showered or eaten yet.  
"I think she's got you there Major!" the Doctor laughed.  
The Major glowered at them.  
"Very well. I will organise a pass for you to come and go as you please. You will report to me any and all findings asap." He yielded after some consideration. "That goes double for you Doctor. She is in your charge now."  
The Doctor ran his hand through his hair nervously.  
"I don't think I've ever been lab partners with a Professor before."

The Doctor had insisted on going with her. She still felt uneasy about him. Something didn't feel right, and why did she have a nagging feeling this wasn't the first time they had met.  
On the way back she had tried to phone Mark to tell him she was ok. It had gone to voice mail. She hoped he wasn't too angry at her. He wasn't at he flat when they had got back. The Doctor had made tea and some toast whilst she had been in the shower; so at least she felt a little more refreshed. As they entered the museum the Doctor stopped in the foyer and placed his hands in his pockets and spun in circles his coat tails flying, with the look of someone seeing the world for the first time.  
Lily stifled a giggle.  
"I don't think I've been here since they finished building." he said coming to a stop.  
"Sorry?" she looked at him bemused.  
"Oh I mean they have made a lot of alterations to the place since I've been here."  
"I'm sure you can join one of the tours if you like whilst I get my stuff together!" Lily said shaking her head.  
"No no that's ok. It gives me a chance to see what your working on."  
"Oh right now I'm preparing for a new exhibition on Symbology in the 20th century and how it has evolved." She motioned over to the hall to the right where workmen could be seen.  
"Ahh I see. Do they still have that delightful chocolate cake here?" he asked pushing past her.  
"Doctor my stuff? Big black shiny thing Battersea?"  
"Right yes. Lead the way!" he said with a childish grin.  
Lily sighed it was going to be a long day.

She swiped her card in the door lock and it opened with a resounding click and reached around the door and switched the lights on. The Doctor pushed past her and walked in. The room looked more like a library than a work room. There was an architects table, many bookshelves, posters adorned each wall and a desk that was littered with papers and assorted stationary.  
"After you!" Lily retorted.  
The Doctor pulled out his glasses and glanced around at the posters on the wall.  
"Holding out for a hero are we?" the Doctor smirked pointing to the rather large poster of Batman.  
Lily blushed.  
"More like an anti hero. I'm fascinated by the way his signal strike fear into anyones heart. Symbols are everywhere. Plus he is a bachelor with loads of money and he's easy on the eye." she smiled.  
The Doctor smiled back and walked to her well stocked bookshelf.  
"Now you are talking!" he said taking a volume. "Conan Doyle; what symbols have you derived from this?"  
Lily stopped flicking through the papers on her desk.  
"You'll find some Enid Blyton, Beatrix Potter and Stephanie Meyers there too. I don't think that my taste in reading material is going to help us find any answers do you?" she grumbled picking up her lap top and putting it into her bag. The Doctor fell silent.  
"Can you pass me those please?" she asked politely pointing to some reference books to his left.  
As he reached for them he knocked her mug off the desk. Without looking Lily caught it one handed. Their eyes met the Doctor looked puzzled.  
"It's my favourite mug." it was then the Doctor closed the gap between them and reached for her locket.  
"May I?"  
"It was a present from my boyfriend." she said with a warm smile.  
"It's beautiful." the Doctor breathed turning it over in his fingers.  
It was then they heard a cough from the doorway.  
The Doctor dropped his hand and they both turned to see Mark watching them.  
"Hey you?" Mark chirped. "Where were you the flat was empty when I woke up?"  
"Hi, I went for a run and I bumped into some people who needed my help." Lily shifted away from the Doctor.  
"In the park?" Mark said glancing at the Doctor who seemed to be finding something rather interesting with his shoes.  
"It's a long story; what a morning! Where are my manners... Mark this is the Doctor."  
"Doctor who?"  
"Smith. John Smith I'm with UNIT the Professor here is helping us out with a little problem we are having." the Doctor extended his hand.  
Mark took it and shook it apprehensively.  
"Oh Lily; Professor Carter was looking for you when I came in. Something about the guest list." Lily sighed.  
"Ok can you boys amuse yourself for a few minutes without me whilst I go and sort out the latest drama." she said moving toward the door. She placed her arm on Mark's and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
"Be nice no detective crap ok?" she breathed; and with that she was out into the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily grimaced. Mark would probably be in full on detective mode by now. Nice work Atherton. He would have heard about the meteor on the news; and like her would be wondering why she was involved. She would have to tell him later.

The headache that had been threatening since that morning had now pulled up a chair and was settled. Lily grimaced as pain hit her temples causing her to stop mid stride. She set down her bag and took a moment to compose herself. Another wave of pain hit her and she closed her eyes to shield herself from the pain.

It was then that the smell of burning wood assaulted her nostrils making her eyes snap open. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. She seemed to be stood in a very grandiose lounge with high vaulted ceilings and gothic arches. The furniture was minimal but seemed functional. A roaring fire cast an eerie glow that climbed the arches like the lick of a dragon. As panic started to claw its way from the pit of her stomach she heard voices. She was rooted to the spot with fear; she willed her body to respond but could only turn herself on the spot to see where the voices were coming from. Lily could make out the shapes of two men framed in the moonlight coming from the balcony on which they stood. Her heart pounded threatening to burst through her chest. What the hell was going on? Why did she have the feeling she had been here before? Trying to bring her breathing under control she strained to hear what they were saying.  
_"Has Talok been found?"_  
_"No father, the troops are still searching."_  
_"You disappoint me my son. Have your troops double their efforts."_  
_"Yes father."_  
_"What of the craft?"_  
_"It was sent from the outer lands and we are still tracing its destination. Could he have sent it?"_ the men came back into the room.  
Lily felt the panic rising again.  
_"You there!"_ the loud commanding baritone voice of the younger man resonated through Lily's body causing her to shiver. Had they spotted her? She opened her mouth to speak.  
_"My Lord Vorhane!"_ a voice behind her made her stop.  
_"I need you to send word to the outer lands. Each day they hide Talok a village will be decimated. They are hiding him I know it!"_  
_"My Lord!"_  
The man called Lord Vorhane watched his emissary leave. Lily's skin tingled at his proximity. He made to walk away but seemed to change his mind. He reached out his hand towards Lily, she closed her eyes and awaited her fate. His hand gently skimmed her cheek.

When she opened her eyes again she was back in the museum foyer. The warm sensation of his touch still lingered on her cheek. She found the nearest bench and sat down heavily. What had just happened? More to the point why could she still feel his touch.

Mark watched with a smile as she left. As he turned back his smile faded and he glared at the Doctor.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked with a growl.  
"What do you think I'm doing here. I've been following that meteor. I've seen it. The capsule from Cartucea." The Doctor said thrusting his hands in his pockets in defiance.  
"What?"  
"I wish it were a social visit but..."  
"Shit! That means... that Cartucea is in trouble." Mark ran his hands through his hair nervously.  
"It means that in that capsule is the key. I can bet you if I've been tracking it they certainly have." Mark sat on the edge of Lily's desk and put his head in his hands.  
"What the hell are we supposed to do? The Kelnor's have people everywhere. There could even be some of them on earth."  
The Doctor rubbed his temples.  
"We are going to have to tell her."  
"Tell her what? Hi Lily guess what you're an alien!" Mark got off the desk and came to stand directly in front of the Doctor.  
"We both knew this day would come."  
"No! We were hoping that this day never came!" Mark spat.  
"We have a promise to keep."  
"I don't care I am not sending the woman I love into battle..." The Doctor looked at him gravely.  
"You love her?"  
"With all my heart." Mark said wearily. "I couldn't help it! You've seen her for Christ's sake!"  
"Wellll..."  
"Oi!"  
"I just mean she's... certainly... hmm. Anyway you were told to watch over her not get all giddy teenager!"  
"It just happened!" Mark threw his hands in the air in frustration.  
"Never mind that now. We need to tell her and she has to return to Cartucea. It's the only way. The life of everyone on that planet depends on it." The Doctor placed a sympathetic hand on Mark's shoulder.  
"I know... I know. But how do I tell her that all that she knows is a lie. It will crush her."  
"I don't know but you are going to have to tell her soon."  
"Hang on WE are telling her! You are just as much a part of this as me."  
The Doctor sighed.  
"I guess you're right. We need to get back to the site. All I hope is that she wears herself out beating you up first."  
Mark was just about to answer as the Doctor left the room. He slammed his fist on the table and let out an exasperated sigh. When he had regained his composure he followed the Doctor.

They found Lily sat on a bench with her head in her hands. Mark knelt in front of her.  
"Hey baby what's wrong?" Mark cooed soothingly resting his hand on her knee.  
"It's...it's ok just a migraine." she croaked raising her head to look into his pained eyes.  
"Come on you need to go home and rest." he said pulling her gently from the bench and into his arms. He wrapped her in a protective hug and placed his head in her hair and for the faintest of moments he thought he could smell firewood.  
"I will get back to the crator and inform the Major you will be joining us later?" the Doctor said feeling somewhat awkward.  
Mark broke the hug but kept his arm around her waist.  
"You are going to take some painkillers and curl up on the couch with a good man and a trashy movie." he said into her hair leaving the slightest of kisses.  
"Ok but I get to chose." Lily smiled as they made their way to the exit.

Vorhane stood before his fireplace. His mind was reeling. She had been here; the woman from his dreams. Still unable to see her face he had touched her. So she was real; the vision that haunted him at night. Smiling he waited for the next time.


	4. Chapter 4

They had waved the Doctor off and headed back to the flat. Mark true to his word had made dinner and they discussed the days events. Lily had changed into her pyjamas and put in the dvd. Mark brought some wine over and sat on the couch. She decided to lie with her head in his lap and Mark soothingly stroked her hair as they settled down to watch the film.

The credits started to roll and Mark lazily stretched; Lily had ended up sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder. She looked at him.  
"What?" he said smiling.  
"I wonder sometimes."  
"Hmmm." he replied placing a kiss on her head.  
"What life would be like if I hadn't met you?"  
"Really?" cupping her chin he stroked her bottom lip with his thumb.  
"I don't ever remember being this happy."  
"Me neither." Mark placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
Lily stroked his cheek and looked into his intense green eyes. She grazed her lips over his and he moaned. Smiling she ran her hands through his hair; with a giggle she straddled his lap.  
"I thought you had a migraine?" Mark said with chuckle.  
"It must be the wine or is that hot man you promised me?" she arched her eyebrow.  
"Ohh he was busy so you will have to make do with me!"  
Lily swatted his arm and rested her hands on his chest.  
"Oh I guess I can slum it for one night."  
Mark laughed and kissed her hand; not letting go he pulled her closer and devoured her lips.  
Breathless she pulled back and ran her hands down his chest. Mark's breath hitched as she reached the waist of his jeans.  
"I guess if I'm going to make do then perhaps..." she cupped his groin and felt him hard against his jeans.  
He closed his eyes and moaned. When he opened them again his pupils were dilated and his expression was that of hunger. Mark grabbed Lily's hips and got up from the sofa. She squealed as he wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the bedroom.

They had lay together for a while before drifting off to sleep. Lily awoke finding the room still dark. Mark slept soundly next to her. She untangled herself from him and quietly padded to the bathroom. Turning the light on she flinched as the bulb came to life. She used the toilet and went to the sink to wash her hands. An icy breeze made her shiver;she only wore one of Mark's old t shirts and her pants. Drying her hands she looked in the mirror and froze. The reflection was not of herself but of Vorhane's room. Lily found herself pulling down the hem of the shirt to shield herself as she turned around. This time she seemed to be alone.

Through the dim light she could make out a regal four poster bed, some chairs and various pictures on the wall. The room was still apart from curtains billowing from the windows. Her limbs seem to work this time and she carefully strode towards one of the windows to look outside; every step she took felt so wrong but curiosity got the better of her. She emerged onto a balcony. The air felt like it did just after a thunderstorm. She walked to the balconies edge and looked out. Below her was a bustling metropolis. High rise apartments towered over busy streets; the smell curling its way heavenward was to the sky she could see three moons the sight took her breath away. It was most certainly not earth.  
She felt his laughter in her bones.  
She froze terrified to turn around.  
_"Couldn't stay away?"_ he breathed in her ear.  
Lily shivered as she felt his presence behind her.  
_"You are playing a dangerous game coming here."_ he brushed aside her hair to reveal her neck and shoulder.  
Lily closed her eyes as she felt his fingers skim her skin.  
_"That garment leaves very little to the imagination."_ he breathed seductively. He pushed down the neck of the t shirt a little and placed ghost like kisses there. Lily shuddered.  
_"You have haunted my dreams for so long."_ he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him.  
She could feel his bare muscular chest pressed to her back. She gasped and tried to speak but the words caught in her throat. Vorhane pushed her head aside to gain better access to her neck. He proceeded to kiss and and gently suck at the sensitive skin there. Lily was frozen with fear. A single tear ran down her cheek and suddenly she found her voice and screamed.

As the scream left her body she found herself back in her bathroom.  
She held on to the sink to steady herself. Mark ran through the bathroom door and caught her before she fell to her knees on the floor.  
"Baby what's wrong?" he said sitting her in his lap and holding her to his chest.  
Lily couldn't speak wracking sobs had claimed her. Mark smoothed her hair and held her until she calmed down.

Lily had cried herself to sleep and Mark carried her back to the bedroom and settled her into bed. Making sure she was ok he closed the door and strode into the living room. He reached for the wine that was left and settled on the couch. He let out a long sigh. Something needed to be done and soon.

The alarm woke Lily from her deep sleep. Turning over she found Mark's side of the bed empty. Had he gone to work already? She listened for signs of life but it was quiet. Her head was foggy and sore. Gingerly she pulled back the covers and padded to the bathroom. She paused before the mirror and looked at the bags and dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes wandered to her shoulder and that's when she noticed a bite mark. Lily put her fingers to it; she winced it was most definitely there and still raw. Mark had never left marks before it wasn't his sort of thing. Her mind raced back to last night; her vision. Her stomach lurched and she promptly threw up.  
"Lily are you ok?" she heard as she recovered and splashed water on her face.  
"Yeah just a little bit of a dodgy stomach." she rasped her throat raw.  
There was a long pause.  
"Lily... I'm sorry I've got to ask? You are still taking your pill aren't you?"  
Lily felt her stomach lurch again.  
"I can't believe you just asked me that! What the hell Mark!"  
"Sorry it's just you have been feeling a little weird lately and well throwing up?"  
Lily rested her head on the bathroom door. What the hell was happening to her?  
"Are you going to come out?" he said soothingly.  
She smirked, he was just worried. She adjusted the t shirt to cover the mark and opened the door. He stood with his arm above his head resting on the door frame; his curls plastered to his cherubic face and he was pouting.  
"Are you ok now?" he said taking her hand and kissing her palm.  
Lily sighed.  
"Yeah I will be."  
"Good because I really need to pee!" he said rushing around her and slamming the bathroom door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

As he left the bathroom Mark heard music coming from the kitchen. He walked down the corridor and stopped in the doorway. It seemed that Lily was making the breakfast. She had changed into her jeans and a purple shirt and was swaying to the music. He stood and watched her for a few moments entranced by her dancing. Slowly he crept up behind her and gently laid his hands on her hips. She stopped dancing and whirled round and caught him square on the jaw with her right fist. Mark recovered long enough to stop the next one from hitting home. He grabbed both her wrists.

"Lily what the hell?" he shouted.

Lily stared at him; her eyes seemed glazed over as if she were somewhere else.

"Lily! Lilly!" he roared as he took her shoulders and shook her.

After a few tense moments Lily seemed to come back to her normal self.

"Mark what are you doing?" she tried to take her hands back but Mark held on to them fearing another blow.

"What am I doing? For Christ's sake Lily you just punched me!" he roughly let go of her hands and wiped away the blood that had started to trickle from his split lip.

"I... I'm sorry." her voice started to crack as she grabbed a towel to help.

Mark snatched it and started dabbing at his rapidly swelling lip.

"Let me get some Ice." she opened the freezer and took out an ice pack and handed it to him.

"Where were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were... you seemed elsewhere. You looked through me!"

"I don't know what you mean I was just washing up and the next thing I remember is you shaking me."

"Lily what is going on?" he asked wincing as the ice touched the raw part.

She stood grasping the work top for fear of falling; her body shaking.

"I'm not sure... I think I'm going mad!" she sobbed.

Mark exhaled loudly and warily put his hand on her shoulder.

"You are working too hard!"

"It's not work! Why does everything have to be down to work!" she snapped.

Mark's phone began to ring.

"I'm going to take this call; in the meantime you need to sort this out! I'm worried about you!" he said gruffly.

Lily wiped the tears with the back of her hand and looked at the kitchen clock. She really needed to be at the crash site. Sniffing she tried to compose herself enough to use the bathroom and gather her work stuff.

Mark finished his call and looked up in time to see Lily putting on her coat and picking up her bag.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm off to meet the Doctor at the crash site." She had been crying.

"Whoa, we need to talk." he said coming to place his hand on hers to stop her.

"I need to go to work Mark please?" She implored.

"No! I'm sorry Lily you need to sort your head out."

"I need... My space to think. Something to occupy my mind." taking her hand back she opened the door.

"Well at least let me drive you there." Mark said defeated.

"You've got work."

"I can drop you off first. I don't want to leave you like this." He said brushing her cheek lovingly.

She sighed and took his hand.

"Ok, but no third degree." He gave the hand a squeeze.

"Promise." He kissed the top of her head and they headed down to the car.

They drove in relative silence. Lily idly played with the hem of her jacket. It was a nervous habit. She didn't know what to say to him. How do you tell your boyfriend that you are seeing things? Was it to do with the meteor? She had been feeling strange since its arrival.

"I need to speak to this Doctor Smith." Lily shot him a worried look.

"Why?"

"To make sure he doesn't work you too hard."

"They came to me I hardly think they are going to make me work around the clock."

"Your problem is you take on too much."

"My problem! It's my job. I never question what you do. You put your life on the line on a regular basis. I don't even know it you are going to come home. What is it? Do you think I should be at home chained to the kitchen sink?"

"That's not what I said."

"You have no right to do that Mark. It's a great opportunity for me. Don't you dare wade in there dictating to all and sundry that your girlfriend is to be handled with kid gloves?" Lily fumed.

They had reached the crash site. She went open the door but he stopped her.

"Hey wait a minute I'm not done talking about this."

"I am Mark so go and catch some criminals and let me do my job!" she forced the door open and got out.

"Lily wait."

Lily looked across the car at him in exasperation.

"What?"

"I'm sorry…. you just freaked me out this morning. I worry about you." He said quietly moving around the car and taking her hand.

Lily sighed.

"I'm sorry too. If you really want to speak to him then come with me but no pulling rank or dictating my working hours." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the barrier.

"Morning Doctor." Lily said as she entered the tent.

"Morning!" he chirped pushing his glasses up his nose and getting up from sitting at the computer. The Doctor's faltered as he noticed Mark following her in.

"Oh Mark was just wondering if you could help answering a few questions."

"Certainly anything to help." He said raking his hand through his hair and smiling at Mark.

"Any developments over night?" Lily said perching herself in front of the laptop the Doctor had been working on.

"No pretty quiet no changes ran a decryption programme on the symbols but nothing came up."

"Lily do you mind if I borrow him for a minute?" Mark said in her ear.

"Sure I'm gonna take a look at this." She replied never taking her eyes off the screen.

Mark grabbed the Doctor by the elbow and steered over to the crater.

"Something is going on!" Mark said quietly through gritted teeth.

The Doctor roughly took back his elbow.

"What are you on about of course there is something going on!" he said pointing to the rather large alien object in the crater in front of them.

"No with Lily. I woke up to find her screaming in the bathroom. She was icy cold and there were marks on her neck. Bite marks!"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"No I didn't put them there!" Mark said a little too loudly and turned to see if Lily had heard him but she was too engrossed in the computer read outs.

"Then this morning I surprised her in the kitchen and she punched me."

"Well whatever you do in your home is nothing to do with me."

"What no! It was like she wasn't even there. There was nothing behind her eyes as if she were somewhere else; seeing something else."

"Has that happened before?"

"No just today. Do you think it's something to do with that?"

"It's one hell of a coincidence don't you think."

"What are we going to do?" Mark asked concerned.

"I could… no it it's to invasive."

"What?"

"I could link up with her mind and see what's going on? The only problem is what are we going to do when we find out?"

"That sounds awful rooting around in my girl…..her mind."

"She will be in a trance state and quite safe I promise."

"Good because she's got one hell of a right hook!"

Lily watched as the readouts flashed before her. She was exhausted and none of it was making sense. She pinched her nose and took a deep breath, maybe Mark was right it was too much. Her thoughts were interrupted by the Doctor placing a hand on her shoulder and turning the chair around.

"Anything?" he said crouching down in front of her.

"No not a thing."

"Mmm I think we should break for a coffee don't you?" he said looking deep into her eyes.

"I….. yes…. Coffee." She said rather sleepily.

"Good. Concentrate on my voice Lily, your safe don't worry." The Doctor reached up his hand and placed his fingers across her _cheek_ and temple.

Lily gave a jolt and relaxed in her chair unconscious.

_She was back in her apartment bedroom everything was dark and quit. She took a few steps toward the bed. Her hand flew to her mouth as she saw herself asleep with Mark._

**Lilly it's ok don't worry it's just a dream.**

_Lily looked to her side and the Doctor stood with her._

What's happening?

**I'm here to help you to find out what's going on**

_The Lily in the bed got up and walked into the bathroom._

**Follow her**

_She followed herself into the bathroom and watched as she looked at herself in the mirror. The other Lily shivered and pulled down her tshirt._

**What do you remember?**

I remember going into the bathroom and looking up and being somewhere else.

_As the words left her lips all three of them were stood in Vorhane's room. The newcomers watched as the other Lilly walked out on to the balcony. They followed at a safe distance and watched as she looked around her surroundings. The Lily with the Doctor suddenly grabbed his arm._

He's coming!

**Who's coming?**

Vorhane yes that's what I think they called him.

**Who is he?**

I don't know he is there and he…

_Vorhane stepped out of the shadows. He strode with purpose towards the other Lily. His tall frame shadowed her. His hair was black as night and the moonlight cast shadows over his toned back._

**_Couldn't stay away_**

_He came to stand behind her. The Lily with the Doctor was shaking._

**_You are playing a dangerous game coming here_**

I can't be here he will know

**Your safe with me I promise**

_Vorhane had started to kiss and bite his way up the other Lily's neck_

**_You have haunted my dreams for so long_**

_The Lily with Doctor made to scream but no words came out. Suddenly the other Lily disappeared and they were left on the balcony._

_Vorhane roared into the night._

Oh god that's where I woke up in the bathroom.

**We should be back there. I'm not sure what's going on.**

_Vorhane suddenly froze sensing another prescence. I a flash he had turned around and was staring at them._

Doctor what's happening? Can he see us?

**_Oh I can see you quite clearly. I see you have worked out our little game Timelord. I will find the child of Talok Doctor, I will and when I'm finished with her I will come for you. Until we meet again sweet dreams._**

The Doctor woke up to find himself lying on the floor of the crater site. After regaining his senses he sat up to find Mark cradling an unconscious Lily.

"What happened?" he said gingerly getting to his feet.

""What have you done to her? She was ok one minute then she opened her eyes screamed, you flew across the floor and she fell unconscious and I can't wake her."

The Doctor examined her.

"She's ok she will wake when she is ready it's just the shock."

"Shock of what?" Mark asked gravely.

"We have a big problem. Vorhane Kelnor has found a way to communicate with her."

"How? Why?"

"He was in deep with some dark magic's last time I heard so goodness knows. That's not the worst part."

"Worst part?"

"Yep. The worst bit is he knows I'm here!"


	6. Chapter 6

"What? How does he know who you are?"

"We had a bit of a run in and let's just say it didn't end well."

"Brilliant!" Mark said exasperated. "Can't you block him?"

"No it's too risky! At the moment she is the one going to him. He hasn't managed to keep her there or do it in reverse yet."

"Keep her there?"

"If his magic is strong enough he can find a way to keep her conscience there and just leave us with an empty shell." The Doctor said raking his hand through his hair.

They were interrupted by a groan coming from Lily. Mark rushed to her side.

"Easy baby you passed out." Mark soothed.

"What happened?" Lily said groggily.

"One minute you were quite happily watching the read outs and the next you had slumped forward on the computer."

"Why do I feel like someone has been rooting around in my head?" she said sitting up.

The Doctor came to kneel in front of her.

"Let me look at you?" he said gently placing a hand on her knee and looking into her eyes.

"Have you eaten today? Been taking enough fluids?" he took her pulse.

"Yeah I had breakfast this morning."

"Everything looks ok. It's probably nothing but I think you should take it easy."

"Thank you!"

"Please Mark not again. He thinks I'm working too hard." Lily said frustrated. "You should be in work anyway."

"How can I go to work when you are like this?" Mark said kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm a big girl Mark. It's probably just a bug. Anyway the Doctors here."

Mark looked at the Doctor for a moment.

"Ok if you are sure?"

"I'll make sure she's ok don't worry." The Doctor said smiling at Lily.

"I'll see you at home ok. If it happens again or if you start to feel off, straight home." Mark put his finger under her chin to tilt her face to his and kissed her.

"Yes Detective!" Lily gave him a mock salute.

Mark smiled at them and left.

"He certainly cares for you doesn't he?" The Doctor noted as they resumed their investigations.

"Yeah he does. A little too much sometimes if I'm honest." Lily smiled.

"Have you two been together long?"

"Oh god it seems like years let me think?" Lily paused and looked confused. "That's weird I can't remember."

"Where did you meet?" The Doctor had put on his glasses and was looking at her intently.

Lily felt a little uneasy.

"It was in a pub…. No a party at a friend's house…" Lily found herself starting to panic. "That's right I met Marteus at a party at a friend's house."

"Mark?"

"Yes Mark! Why?"

"You called him Marteus."

"No I didn't. I said Mark." Lily said frustrated.

"I'm sorry I must have miss heard you."

The Doctor got up to look at the crater again. He looked back at Lily. Something was most definitely wrong. The Doctor was shaken to the core by Vorhane being able to reach her.

"Lily I'm just going to my car, I've left something in there that can maybe help."

"Sure no problem." She said starting to look at the readouts again.

"Will you be ok?"

"I'm fine and I am not going to break; so go!" she laughed.

The Doctor smiled and headed off to the Tardis.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief. Men! She was no wallflower; it must be some sort of bug. The things she'd seen; where had they come from? Were they hallucinations her mind had conjured up to tell her to slow down. Lily massaged her temples, a headache was brewing.

"What's wrong you forgot your keys?" she shouted as she heard the tarp fall back into place.

"Professor. Sorry I didn't know you were here."

Lily looked up to see Captain Harrison looking shocked.

"I was just looking over the readings of the scan. The Doctor has gone to get something."

"Still don't know what it is yet then?" she said taking in the crator.

"Nope not a clue." Lily said getting out of the chair and stretching. "We can't penetrate it's shell with anything. It's not giving off any signals; well none that we can understand anyway."

"So is it alien?"

"It has an inscription on it but in no dialects I know of."

"May I?" The Captain motioned to the object.

"Sure. It's not radioactive or anything and I won't tell if you don't." Lily said with a wink.

Captain Alice Harrison stood on the edge of the crator in awe. Lily smiled at her she was convinced that's what she had looked like too. She waved her down.

"It's amazing." The Captain managed to form.

"Pretty impressive huh? Just wish I knew what the hell it was."

Lily walked to the top end of the object and turned to tell Alice to follow. When she turned around Alice seemed to be in a trance.

"Captain are you ok?"

"Can you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"The music it's beautiful…"

"I don't hear anything." Lily said moving to put a reassuring hand on her.

Alice jolted at the contact.

"It's signalling to me. It knows.."

"Captain I think you really need to move away now. I'm going to get the Major." Lily said starting to make her way out.

Alice grabbed her arm roughly.

"Captain….. Alice let me go." she said shakily.

"I must open it!" Alice looked at Lily with a look of pure anger.

"You can't open it we've already tried Alice. Let me go and get help; please."

"The chosen one can! I can!" Alice growled as pulled Lily towards the inscription.

"Alice listen to yourself! Snap out of it for goodness sake you're hurting me." Lily tried to prise her grip from her arm but to no avail.

"You shall bare witness. For Cartucea!" Alice roared.

Lily took the opportunity to bite her arm. Alice howled in pain and slapped her knocking her backwards into the object. She groaned as her back connected with it and knocked the air from her lungs. Alice staggered towards the inscription as Lily shakily got up. She winced and reached up to find a lump forming on the back of her head and when she brought her hand to eyelevel she found she was bleeding.

"Alice get away from there." She croaked and then screamed as Alice forcefully head butted the inscription and knocked herself unconscious.

Lily hobbled towards her resting her arm on the objects surface; the other holding her side. She felt her bloodied hand come into contact with the raised figures and it seemed to shift beneath her palm. Lily pulled her hand away and watched in horror as the figures moved and a thin stream of light rose from it and seemed to be splitting the casing in half. She found herself shaking and wrapping her arms around her torso.

The object had in fact dissected vertically. An audible hiss filled the air and Lily had to shield her eyes against the green light that seemed to be contained within. That's when she heard the music again, the music that seemed to resonate throughout her body. She felt calm and serene. The world around her moved in slow motion; she didn't even hear the shouts of the UNIT guards telling her to move away. Lily needed to see what was inside. It was for her she felt it. Slowly she reached into the void inside. It felt cool on her skin. She heard a voice inside her head.

_Be safe my daughter. Come back to us._

Lily felt tendrils of cold seeping into her brain. She closed her eyes against the sensation. Pictures of a place she had never seen flashed before her closed eyes. A place ravaged by war a desolate waste ground. Buildings raised to the ground; people scared and crying. She shook her head to try and rid herself of them.

_Cartucea needs you. It is your destiny to put it right. Be safe._

The noise suddenly stopped. The voices of the guards cut through the silence. An unseen force was stopping Lilly from moving. She tried to scream as she felt a searing heat begin in her fingers but it refused to leave her body. The heat travelled up her arm as far as her elbow. She managed to look and saw no flame. The tendrils once cold were now like hot pokers driving into her brain. Her body was on the precipice of shut down. Lily found her voice and roared to the heavens as the power that was surging into her body seemed to explode outwards. Her body froze in the air; the energy spent she collapsed to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark ran down the hospital corridor dodging nurses and patients. He'd had a phone call; Lily had collapsed when the capsule had opened. As he got to the nurses station he showed the nurse his badge and asked where Lily was. As she looked a very worried timelord joined them.

"What happened?" Mark questioned as he walked over.

"I stepped out for a minute and saw the soldiers running to the tent. When I got there all the guards were unconscious; the capsule was open and Lily and Captain Harris were both…"

"The capsule is open? How?"

"I'm not sure. Lily must have found a way to open it. Captain Harris sustained facial injuries and a concussion. Lily…. Lily is still unresponsive. She is breathing on her own but it's almost like she has closed most of her body down."

"Shit!" Mark said running his hands down his face. "Can I see her?"

"Of course." The Doctor guided him to Lilly's room.

Stopping before the door the Doctor put his hand on Mark's arm.

"I'm sorry Mark I was gone for a few minutes…"

"Save it!" Mark hissed as he opened the door and entering.

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked the nearby wall in frustration.

Mark's breath caught in his throat as he saw Lily lying prone in the hospital bed in front of him. She was hooked up to various machines that were recording her vital signs; the rise and fall of her chest being the only sign she was still alive. He quietly walked over and laid his hand on hers and placed a kiss gently on her forehead. Reaching behind him he pulled up a chair; his hand never leaving hers. He felt his heart was going to break right there; powerless and it scared him. Mark brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it, holding it to his face he savoured the warmth.

"What the hell happened?" he whispered. "Come back to me Lily. Please?"

There was no response. Mark sighed and placed her hand back on the bed. He was startled by the door opening and was about to scold the Doctor before he noticed it was a nurse.

"Don't mind me I just need to take some bloods. I will be done and out of your way in no time." She said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Mark smiled and moved away to let her do her work.

"Don't be scared of all the wires. She's in the best place and will come back to us when she is good and ready. Just needs time to heal that is all."

Mark smiled and looked at her badge.

"Thank you Melissa its just she's …"

Melissa placed a reassuring hand on his arm. She was older than him, her warm face framed by red hair; eyes a brilliant green. Her simple uniform was crisp and bore a nurses watch in bright pink. The shoes she wore were well travelled but looked comfortable. As she brushed past him to take a sample he smelt lavender.

"Its ok. Have you told her family?"

"No. Her parents were killed in a road traffic accident. I'm all she's got." Mark's voice had begun to crack.

"Hey its ok. We get worried boyfriends in here all the time. Her vitals are good; her body just needs a reboot." Melissa said warmly. "I'll be back in to check on you guys later ok?"

Mark nodded and resumed his position by Lily's bedside.

"My Lord?"

Vorhane looked up from the papers in front of him and ran a weary hand through his cropped black hair.

"There has been an energy spike on earth. One of our operatives on earth have confirmed that Talok's capsule has been opened."

"When?" Vorhane boomed as he got up.

"Within the past few earth days."

Vorhane strode across the room to his closet.

"Go tell my father and have the portal activated. I will lead a small team to earth. Message our operative on earth and tell them to be ready for us."

"Yes my lord." The guard rushed out of the room.

Vorhane chose his attire and set it on his bed.

"It seems that I will be seeing you shortly Lilandra daughter of Talok."


End file.
